


Een Naam

by yellowisharo



Series: Het Drakenei [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Temeraire Fusion, Drabble, Dragons, Gen
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowisharo/pseuds/yellowisharo
Summary: "Waarom frons je zo?"
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Het Drakenei [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991290





	Een Naam

**Author's Note:**

> [English version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283801)

Het draakje zou duidelijk een zwaargewicht worden, maar veel meer wist Obi-Wan niet. Het was nu ongeveer zo groot als een massiff, maar Obi-Wan had in zijn leven veel jonge draken gezien en wist hoe snel ze konden groeien. 

“Waarom frons je?”

“Sorry, dat was onbewust. Mijn naam is Obi-Wan Kenobi; wat is jouw naam?”

“Ik heb er geen.”

“Zal ik je er een geven?”

Obi-Wan voelde het draakje in de Kracht naar hem toe reiken. Het spreidde zijn zwarte vleugels uit en daaronder kon Obi-Wan net groen-blauwe spikkels zien. 

“Als je wilt.”

“Anakin.”

“Oké," zei Anakin.

"Ik heb honger.”

**Author's Note:**

> De dialoog is gebaseerd op de ontmoeting van Laurence en Temeraire in de Temeraire boeken van Naomi Novik.


End file.
